


Dearly Departed

by mediocreviolinist



Series: Immortal Fake Chop [2]
Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake Chop, anna is technically in it but it doesn't actually say it anywhere except here, child abuse I guess?, idk be careful I guess, immortal! au, mafia, theres some not cool violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocreviolinist/pseuds/mediocreviolinist
Summary: This is the backstory for another character in the Immortal Fake Chop universe. This time it's Aleks' back story.





	Dearly Departed

The Russian mafia was not a place for amateurs, everyone knew this. They were global, crawling the streets of New York City to hiding in docks in Sydney. It was shortly after the fall of the Soviet Union that members of the brotherhood quickly took advantage of the now dirt poor masses. Among them was Vitaly Chernev. He was a henchman, didn’t get to sit comfortably while the world burned. He had a family to take care of and he ate his borscht topped with sour cream like everyone else.  
By the mid-90’s Russia fell into an economic depression and the lowest of the mob weren’t making enough to keep food on the table. Like many others, Mr. Chernev took his family and fled to the US, a little place called Los Santos. He changed his name to Markov and got a job in an ammunitions factory. Of course, the mafia doesn’t react well to deserters.

 

It’d been nearly 2 years since moving to America and Aleks Markov was enrolled in college although his English was broken. He was studying film, something he was passionate about. His mom had died a few months prior to him getting his Bachelors of Science and he was 22 and still living with his dad. Of course he knew his dad was in the mafia and every day he was strangled by the crippling fear of being found out. He knew they had to be looking for his dad, they weren’t safe anywhere they could go. But every morning he woke up, went to school, went to work, and went home.

It was the day prior to the last day of the semester, he would finally have his Bachelors in Film Studies and he would celebrate with his dad and peers. He came home that day to an empty house. His dad was probably working overtime to help cover the costs of the party to come. He made himself something to eat and went to his room. Around 3 there was a knock on his door, unusual for his dad but welcome nonetheless. Upon opening the door though, he realized that the man standing in front of him was not, in fact, his father. In an instant he was pulled out of his room and onto the hard floor of the hallway.

  
“Where is your father?” A strong voice asked. It was a command not a query.

  
“I-I don’t know,” Aleks looked up at the man, terrified out of his mind. He was swiftly picked up by his collar onto his feet.

  
“Where is your father?” He asked again.

  
“I really don’t know, he’s usually home by now I don’t know where he went.” Aleks struggled against the man as he tried to avoid burning his neck with the shirt collar. He was promptly dropped. He was useless. The man spit on him and walked away from him, and went down the stairs. Absolutely horrified, he scrambled back into his room, not bothering to close his door. He immediately reached for his phone and called his dad.

  
“Hello Aleks,” His dad answered.

  
“Batya where are you?”

  
“I’m at the store is something wrong?”

  
“Batya I need you to come home right now.”

  
“Okay.” He hung up the phone and placed it gently on the table by his bed. Not knowing what to do when the mob is in your house, he sneaked out of his room and crept down the hallway towards the stairs. He neared the entry to his father’s room and was immediately spotted by a henchman.

  
“Where do you think you’re going?” The man lunged at Aleks and grabbed him around his middle.

  
“Fucking, let go of me!” Aleks tried to kick and scratch at the man but he was held firm. He continued to struggle against the man until he felt cold metal press against his temple. He stilled immediately and opted for words instead. “Who are you and why are you in my house?” He asked calmly.

  
“Do not stick your nose where it does not belong.”

  
“You have a gun to my head in my own home, I think my nose is right where it belongs actually.” The only reaction to his snark was the clicking noise of the safety being turned off.

  
“If you’re going to be useless at least keep your mouth shut then maybe you’ll only lose a few fingers” The man laughed lowly and the gun was taken off of his temple, he was dragged backwards into the room. He could see there were multiple men in there going through his father's drawers. He was shoved forward against the bed, soon his wrists were bound behind his back. “I’m taking him downstairs to wait for Chernev.” The henchman said to the searching men.

  
When Aleks was successfully brought downstairs to the living room he was thrown onto a dining room chair and his feet were bound to the legs. The other man pulled up a chair behind him. Aleks could hear people going through the kitchen and bathroom as well. He could hear a strong drumming in ears from being shoved around so much. It was his childhood nightmare coming to life. So many nights of rest were lost to fear of a home invasion and now he was tied here living through it and feeling so much worse than he had ever even imagined. His head was pounding and he was shaking. He tried to keep a stoic face even though no one was looking at him head on. He had to stay strong. He needed to for his own safety.

  
It’d been 20 minutes. He could hear the blood rushing in his veins. His dad hadn’t shown up yet. He didn’t abandon Aleks. No he couldn’t have Aleks is his son he wouldn’t put his own life over his son’s right? Right? Another 5 minutes passed and the man behind Aleks grumbled, putting down a gun Aleks hadn’t even realized was being held against him.

  
“You know I almost feel bad for you. Your own father hasn’t come to protect his kin.” Aleks tried to ignore him but he couldn’t ignore the short stream of tears slipping from his eye.  
A loud crack sounded upstairs. It sounded like wood splitting. Within the moment the men that had been in Vitaly Chernev’s room were coming down the stairs.

  
“Hey kid,” Aleks was grabbed by the cheeks. “Does your dad have a safe or lockbox hidden here. You can not say anything but we’ll find it anyway.” Aleks shook his head as best as he could. He let the fear take over his face. The man snorted and let him go. It hit the 30 minute mark when suddenly a car could be heard.

  
Nobody moved and everyone turned toward the door. Vitaly Chernev walked up to the frame at a leisurely pace. Aleks’ fear strengthened at the thoughts of what these men were going to do to his dad.

  
“Batya!” He cried out. The guy behind him hit him in the head with the gun and told him to shut up. His head rang harder than before. He was so focused on trying to stay awake he ignored then men talking. He just wanted his dad. He wanted his dad, his mom, all his college friends. The hit was so solid, so hard he just couldn’t try to stay awake anymore, he focused on hearing.

  
“All you have to do is come with us, take your passport, your money, and we will leave little Sasha here and alive.”

  
Aleks could hear the shuffling of clothes and sudden loud, loud thumps on the stones outside the house. It was immediately followed by steps on the wood of the house and the sound of tires screeching on pavement. He couldn’t open his eyes because he feared he might die if he did. There was shouting everywhere and it hurt his head worse. He tried to reach for his head but he was still bound to the chair, oh god the chair. He needed to break out like in the action movies.

  
He figured no one was behind him anymore so he took his chance and threw the chair to the side, slamming the chair, and his head, into the floor. He was knocked unconscious.

 

Aleks’ head was exploding. Not literally but it damn near felt like it. He was cold, so so cold. Not remembering anything, he peeked open his eyes as much as the headache would allow. He wasn’t in his house. It was dark and cold and he was on a floor. The only light coming from some windows way up high, providing no means of sight.

  
He groaned heavily and rolled himself onto his front. He needed to get out of here. Wait. Why was he here, what happened? He racked his throbbing brain for answers.

  
“Okay I came home, dad was at the store, I went to my room and, and….what?” He thought for a moment but he could hardly remember anything. Tears started welling up in his eyes from pain. He tried to sit up but realized his wrist wasn’t working, was it broken? Now that he thought about it his whole body hurt, his neck felt like it’d been cut and his entire right side was tender. There was blood trickling from somewhere.. He reached his hand up to his head and felt an indent like he had been bludgeoned. What the hell happened.

  
“Came home, dad gone, and then… and then…” and then his burned neck began stinging when he moved his head. “I was… held by the collar.. Oh god. Oh my god no, no.” The home invasion, his dad was nowhere to be found, he was threatened with a gun and tied up and he must’ve knocked himself unconscious. But where was he? What did they do to his dad? Did his dad ever show up… he must have. Batya wouldn’t leave him. Batya wouldn’t abandon his little Sasha, his college graduate, his little league champ, his son. Aleks was a good boy Batya would not run away from him. But where was he now.

  
He heard voices from outside, come to think of it he could hear cars all around the building. “I must still be in Los Santos” he thought. He groaned again, he just wanted to go back to sleep. There was a loud echoing noise from the groan, only then did he realize how big the room he was in was. He could see a sliver of light near the ground a hundred feet away.

  
Aleks pushed himself onto his forearms and pulled himself forward on the ground. The voices sounded friendly, nice. Whoever they were, they were talking about a date night, but then they passed and he could hear more voices. He must be near the middle of the city somewhere. It gave him the slightest bit of hope and with slightly more vigor he continued to pull himself towards the sliver of light. He was maybe 30 feet away when he heard a clicking from behind him. He stopped and felt his blood run cold.

  
“Oh Sasha…” A foot came between his shoulder blades, pushing him onto the ground. “I’m so sorry. I don’t usually do this kind of thing I’m not going to intimidate you but I need you to lay still.”

  
“Don’t call me that! Who are you?” He said, laying his head against the cold.

  
“Sasha this is for your own good. If I don’t do this now someone else will I really wish I didn’t have to but it really is for the b--”

  
“Stop it! Where is my father!” He tried yelling. It came out as more of a determined squeak.

  
“Sasha he left you, when he saw all those men in the house, he turned and ran I’m so sorry he did that to you I’m so sorry I really am. No one had anticipated it, even the men were shocked, this is more of a mercy thing honest.”

  
“Just shut up. Please! Shut up just let me go! Let me go!” He thrashed away from the foot and crawled away from the voice at an intensified pace. He was so close he was 10 feet away. Then a shot rang through the building.

  
“I’m so sorry..” The voice let out a sob. No, Aleks tried to think, no. He crawled another foot before he finally dropped down in a puddle of blood and his tears.

  
“Batya.. Batya please..” Aleks closed his eyes and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez I hope this made y'all feel the emotions I was trying to pull from you. I might continue to write more of these immortal backstories because I have the ideas for all of them they just aren't written. Have a good night pals.


End file.
